Miami Heat
by Frapa4
Summary: How JJ and Emily could end up together...


**This is a one-shot of how Emily and J.J. could end up together.**

**Timeframe: The case in Miami in which Will's friend turns out to be gay. And Will wants JJ to make their relationship public.**

It was late in the afternoon. The entire gang was hanging in the lobby of the hotel waiting to check out. when Hotch got a Phone call. As he was talking on the Phone you could read from his face that he was not at all amused.

"Guys that was our pilot. Looks like we're staying another night. There's some mechanical problem and it won't be fixed until tomorrow morning." Hotch explained.

"PARTY TIME!" Morgan cheered.

"Which indeed means you have the rest of the day of. We leave tomorrow 14:00. Be ready!"

The gang broke up. Morgan went to his room to change clothes, he was going to enjoy himself that was one guarantee. Reid stayed on his room reading and listening to his music. Hotch and Rossi went out for a quick bite and afterwards went to their rooms, catching up to paperwork. JJ and Will went out to dinner, they really needed to talk. And Emily well she had no idea what to do. If Will hadn't been there she probably had gone out to some bar with JJ but now she had to entertain herself. After a quick bite with Hotch and Rossi she retreated to her room. She stood on the balcony staring out in the distance. It was a great view. The hotel was close to the sea. And the sun going down was really a sight for sore eyes. In the corner of her eye she noticed two people standing in front of the hotel. As she looked closer she recognized them. It was Will and JJ. Emily sighed. As she looked at the scene in front of the hotel she felt as if she was spying on them. But she wasn't, fate just placed her on that balcony. She saw them talking, hugging and finally a short kiss. Her suspicions were true, they were an item. Emily felt a tear roll down her face. She felt weak in her knees and her heart felt broken. Suddenly it hit her hard. If she ever had a chance it was now gone. "I can't watch this anymore." She went and walked over to the nightstand on JJ's side. She wrote a short note.

"Out for a walk will be back soon!

Em

She grabbed her phone and left the room. She needed fresh air. She needed to deal with this in her own way.

15 minutes later…

JJ entered the hotel room she and Emily shared. "Emily!" JJ shouted into the empty room. She checked the bathroom, the balcony but no Emily. She sat down on the bed and sighed. "Were are you Em? I so need to talk to you!" She ran her hand through her hair. Then in the corner of her eye she sees a note. "Out for a walk will be back soon! Em." "Great! Now what!" A couple of minutes passed as JJ decided she couldn't just wait for Emily too come back. She stood up from the bed and left the hotel room. Her gut told her that Emily would probably be on the beach.

A few minutes later JJ was walking down the coast line. The sun had already set and it was quite dark. JJ was glad she had her phone and gun still with her. A girl alone should never take any chances. In the distance, about 500 feet away, she saw a dark figure sitting in the sand. Slowly she approached the figure not sure of who it was. But when she was just a few feet away she recognized her. There she was. There was Emily.

"Hey you." JJ said softly not wanting to startle the brunette who clearly was in thought.

Emily looked to where the sound was coming from. A few feet away stood everything she wanted but also everything she couldn't have.

"JJ what are you doing here?" Emily didn't understand what JJ was doing here. Why wasn't she with Will. Ugh the name alone made her stomach twitch.

"Shouldn't you be with Will?" Emily asked with a little bit of dislike.

"Is this seat taken?" JJ asked but not waiting for an answer as she sat down.

"I was looking for you Emily and I'm glad I found you. And for your question, Will is back to New Orleans."

"He is? But why? Couldn't he stay for one more night?" Emily reacted agitated.

"Why would he stay for one more night? You're not making any sense Em." JJ didn't understand why Emily was so offensive.

"I saw you JJ. There's no need to deny it. You and Will, you're an item. And I'm happy for you. You deserve to be loved. I just well…I…I don't know." Emily didn't know what to say. She couldn't say the truth. Not anymore.

"You saw us? When did you see Will and me?" JJ didn't know why but she felt violated in her privacy.

"I stood on the balcony just looking at the sea, trying to clear my head, that's when I saw you and Will." Emily's stomach twitched again. "I wasn't spying Jennifer, I would never do that!" Emily pleaded.

J.J. sighed, she knew Emily would never do that. But now she understand. It was all a big misunderstanding.

"Em, sweetie, listen to me. What you saw was me saying goodbye to Will, I told him I didn't want to see him anymore. It just wasn't working. He understood and we hugged and said our goodbyes. He was a real gentleman about it."

Emily just stared out at the sea, not really knowing what to say. She felt a little ashamed about her outburst earlier. Unbelievable what that woman could do to her.

"Emily? You still with me?"

"Oh yes, sorry Jennifer." A little smile appeared on J.J.'s face. She never liked that name but coming from Emily I didn't sound all that bad.

"I'm sorry J.J., I overreacted and I don't even know why." Okay that was a lie but Emily couldn't tell the truth. The blonde was so clearly straight no need for Emily to make a fool out of herself.

"You want to know why I broke it off with Will, Em?" J.J. grinned she almost couldn't stop herself from grabbing the brunette and kiss her hard on the lips. But she wanted Emily to make the first move.

"Why did you break up J.J,?" Emily asked with a sigh.

"You!" The blond confessed. "Huh?" That one Emily didn't see coming. "Me? You broke up because of me?" Emily was in total shock. J.J. nodded and a smile crept on her face.

Emily looked at J.J. and in her eyes she saw something she never saw before. The blonds eyes were radiating with love, lust and desire. _Oh my god she wants me! Me! Emily Prentiss!_

Carefully Emily cupped J.J.'s face. She closed her eyes and felt the walls inside her fall down. When she opened her eyes again they were filled with love and desire. She was ready to let Jennifer see her soul. J.J. looked Emily in the eyes and for the first time she saw the real unguarded Emily. "Oh my god Em…" The blond whispered. Slowly Emily closed the distance between them. "I've wanted to do this for so long Jennifer." Emily said in a husked voice. The next second her lips softly graced J.J. her lips. Electricity, fireworks, no way to describe how it felt when the blond finally felt the brunettes lips. Their mouths played with eachother, tongues seeking entrance. It was a kiss full of desire and full of love. It was soft and tender. It was perfect. When air became a necessity both let go.

"Wow…" Was all Jennifer could say. Emily grinned and pulled J.J. closer.

"Couldn't have said it better Jennifer."

J.J. leaned against Emily and closed her eyes. Finally she was where she belonged.


End file.
